Back in Action
by funkyfresh36
Summary: There are new rangers in town, but when they need help, they turn to those who have already been through this once... CHAP 9 up!
1. The Basic Beginning

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late for dance! Come on Crystal!" Maxine yelled at her 14-year-old twin. They both have long brown hair and brown eyes, and look exactly like their mother. Both of them take dance and gymnastics; in addition, they cheerlead and take karate.

They were hanging out at our dad's dojo until class. Crystal and Maxine, or Crys and Max as they are known, are triplets. The third triplet is Jason, or Jase, who looks like his father, with short brown hair though. The three of them are always at their dad's dojo, where Tommy and Jason work. The dojo is the White Tiger Dojo. Tommy originally started it, and then Jason came along as the Co-owner. See, 16 years ago, Tommy brok up with his girlfriend Sasha, at the same time that Kim came back from a trip to Silver Hills. At that time, Kim and Tommy were 20 years old. They realized how much they loved each other and dated. Then, they were married and having triplets. Max, Crys, and Jason have two younger siblings, Kelly, 8, and Bradley,6.

Jason, who had been with Emily for a while, had finally gotten the courage to propose. They were married when they were 21. They too have children, Kyle, age 14,and Danielle, age 9. Now at the age of 36, Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Emily were happy watching their children get along so well.

"Alright! I'm ready, we can go now!" Crys said back at Max, who was waiting in the lobby.

"Well then we'll just pick Natalie up on the way. Let's go!" Max told Crys.

Natalie is their best friend, as well as Billy and Kat's daughter. When Billy returned from Aquiatar, he and Kat met for lunch one day, and the rest is history. Natalie, who is 15, is also a big sister to Dean, who is 7, almost 8. Billy works on computers, always creating new programs, but he also helps at the Dojo when he can. Kat on the other hand is a dance teacher at the Pink Crane Gym and Dance Studio. Kat and Kim own it, where Kim teaches gymnastics and Kat teaches dance classes. Kat is Natalie's, Max's, and Crys' teacher.

After class was over, Max, Crys, and Natalie were meeting Jason and their other friends at the arcade. Jason was already there with Luke, Kyle, Trevor, and Jeremy. Luke is Adam and Tanya's son. Trevor is Rocky and Aisha's son, and Jeremy is Zack and Angela's son. All the kids were good friends.

When everyone was done at the arcade, they were supposed to meet their parents at the dojo for dinner. On the way there, they were suddenly teleported to a strange room with the lights off.

TBC….

A/n- Ok I know it probably sucks, but its my first fic, and the action really hasn't started yet. They next chapter will be up in a few days, that is if you wanna keep reading it! Please review! Suggestions are welcome! I promise more people will come and there will be more action!


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer- refer to chapter one.

A/n- * * around things means thoughts. Also, in PriS, Zordon was saved and returned safely back to Eltar where he stayed with Alpha 5 until now. 

Chapter 2- It Begins

"Whoa! Where are we?" 14 year old Kyle asks.

"Hey, maybe we were attacked by aliens, and this is their home base. I wonder when we'll get to eat." Trevor answers.

The group just groans, realizing how much he's like his dad. 

"I don't know, and I don't think I wanna know" Natalie tells them.

Suddenly all the lights turn on, and a little creature, or robot starts at the teens.

They guys form a group around the girls and take up a fighting stance.

****

*Thank god we all take karate* Jeremy thought as Kyle stepped forward.

"Whoever or whatever you are, we're not afraid! We all are trained for this and can take you down easily!" Kyle called out to the little robot.

"Aye yai yai! You must not be afraid of the forces of good." The robot told them.

"The forces of good?" Max says pushing the guys out of the way. "Well if you're so good, then who are you?" 

"I am Alpha. This here is my friend Zordon. We come from the planet Eltar. We know your parents very well." Alpha said very calmly, while pointing to his friend in a large tube.

"Wait, how do you know our parents?" Jase asked suspiciously. 

"TAKE A SEAT AND WE WILL TELL YOU THE STORY." Zordon said startling everyone.

The teens sat on the floor and listened closely to the story the robot and the head told them. 

"We met your parents when they were young teens just like you, see?" Alpha said pointing to a little round screen which showed the teens' parents as young teens. " As you can see in the Viewing Globe, your parents were good friends even then. This friendship allowed them to fight better as rangers."

"Whoa! You mean to tell us that our parents were POWER RANGERS?!?!?!?" Crystal asked in shock. 

"YES, THAT IS IT EXACTLY. THEY WERE THE FIRST RANGERS IN ANGEL GROVE." Zordon answered.

Meanwhile at the dojo…

"What's taking them so long?" Kim asked aloud.

"Maybe they lost track of time and are still playing video games." Angela answered.

The moms were in the dojo's kitchen getting things out for dinner. Just then, Rocky peeked in.

"How much longer 'till we eat, I'm starved!" ,Rocky said trying to hide a huge grin.

"Is that all you ever think about Rocko?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's only 6, and you only had lunch like 3 hours ago." Kat added.

To get him to leave, Aisha gave Rocky 3 boxes of pizza to take out to the fathers and other children.

"See, this is why I love 'Isha!" Rocky said with an already full mouth of pizza. 

Back at the Command Center…

"THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF WHY YOU ARE HERE IS BECAUSE EARTH NEEDS YOU. EARTH NEEDS YOU TO BE THE NEXT POWER RANGERS. A NEW FORCE HAS ARIVED TO TAKE OVER THE PLANET. THE VIEWING GLOBE SHOWS HER. HER NAME IS ZIMITRIA" Zordon slowly told them. They just kinda stood there in disbelief. In the viewing globe, a woman dressed in a deep blue dress holding a gold spear made a threat to Earth, saying one day should would be a ruler.

****

*Cool, me, a power ranger! No one would ever guess!* Natalie thought to herself, little did she know everyone else had the same idea. 

"Zordon, could you give us a minute to talk about what you just told us?" Kyle asked.

The teens get in a huddle and talk about what Zordon told them a few moments ago.

"Well I believe him, and I' in." Max said first.

"So am I," Kyle said next.

Everyone agreed with them, except for Luke.

"I don't know, maybe this is just a stupid prank that my lil' sis' Mandy is playing on us." Luke said.

"Luke, do you really think an 8 year old, even with Lori, Dean, Danielle, Andrea and Kelly could pull off? I mean yeah, they are our siblings, but they're only 8." Trevor replied.

"I guess your right." Luke told him.

"Aren't I always?" Trevor said sarcastically, while flashing his best smile.

"Shut up! You are exactly like Uncle Rocky!" Crystal joked.

"Okay, so are we all in?" Kyle asked, being VERY serious. 

Everyone nodded, and the group broke the huddle and faced Zordon. Kyle stepped forward. 

"Zordon, we have good news for you. We all accept." Kyle relayed proudly.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD. YOU ALL REMIND ME SO MUCH OF YOUR PARENTS. IT IS OBVIOUS TO TELL WHO YOU PARENTS ARE. I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT YOU WITH YOUR POWER COINS AND MORPHERS. FIRST, WE MUST GO THROUGH THREE SIMPLE RULES. ONE- NO ONE MAY KNOW WHO YOU ARE, TWO- YOU CANNOT USE THE POWERS FOR PERSONAL GAIN, AND THREE- NEVER ESCELATE A BATTLE UNLESS FORCED TO. IF YOU BREAK ANY OF THESE RULES, YOU WILL LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER." Zordon stopped while Alpha brought out an old box.

A/n- keep reading to find out who is what ranger and to hear about their first fight! Please review! 


	3. Who's Who

A/n- thanks to all of my reviewers! I really appreciated your review and took your advice to heart. 

Cmar- thank your for reminding me of my tenses- I ALWAYS have problems with those and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3- Who's Who

"KYLE SCOTT, YOU POSSES GREAT LEADERSHIP QUALITIES, AS WELL AS CARING FOR YOUR TEAMMATES, YOU ARE THE WHITE RANGER. YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE EAGLE." Zordon said while Alpha handed Kyle a power coin and morpher.

****

*Sweet! This thing is SO AWESOME! * Kyle thought while smiling.

"JASON OLIVER, YOU ARE A TRUE LEADER ALSO AND CAN HOLD YOUR OWN WHEN NEEDED. YOU ARE THE RED RANGER AND CO-LEADER WITH KYLE. YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE APE." Zodon said, smiling. Alpha then handed Jason his power coin and morpher.

****

*I'm and ape and Co-leader! This is GREAT* Jason thought laughing a little.

"LUKE PARK, YOU ARE SMART AND QUICK-THINKING LIKE BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS. YOU ARE THE BLUE RANGER. YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE ELEPHANT." Zordon stopped and Alpha gave Luke his power coin and morpher.

****

*And to think I was afraid of this. This is gonna be fun! * Luke thought while holding his new coin and morpher.

"JEREMY TAYLOR, YOU LIKE TO HAVE FUN, BUT ALSO HAVE A SERIOUS SIDE. YOU ADD AN INTERESTING TWIST TO THE TEAM. YOU ARE THE BLACK RANGER JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER. YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE GIRAFFE." Zordon told Jeremy as Alpha gave him his power coin and morpher.

****

*A giraffe?!?! Well I guess that could be cool…* Jeremy thought flipping his coin.

"TREVOR DESANTOS, YOU ARE WITTY AND SNEAKY, MAKING YOU A GOOD RANGER. YOU ARE THE GREEN RANGER. YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE LION." Zordon said. 

Trevor started smiling at his coin and though ***He he! I like the color green, plus, I look good in it!***

"NATALIE CRANSTON, YOU ARE SMART AND RELIABLE. YOU ARE THE PURPLE RANGER. YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE PANTHER." Zordon said to Natalie.

"Cool! Oops!" Natalie screamed.

"CRYSTAL OLIVER, YOU ARE QUICK AND SWIFT. YOU ARE THE YELLOW RANGER. YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE DOLPHIN." Zordon said.

****

*At last! My very own power coin! Awesome! * Natalie thought to herself. 

"LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MAXINE OLIVER. YOU ARE POWERFUL AND BRAVE. YOU ARE THE PINK RANGER. YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE HAWK." Zordon said.

****

*Wow, the pink ranger! I can't believe it! * Max thought smiling. 

"Rangers, here are your communicators. These allow you to talk to us, as well as each other. To be put through to the Command Center, hit the blue button. To be put through to the other rangers, hit the red button. To teleport, hit the green button and say your destination. To have a private conversation with a few rangers hit the clear button and say the ranger colors." Alpha said. Then he reached into another box and handed the communicators out. The watchband on each one matched the rangers color. There was also a clock to hide what the communicator really was.

"Oh, and another thing, when you her this tune, (the six tones ring) you hit the orange button to talk to the incoming call." Alpha added.

"Um, Zordon, this is great and all, but how do we use the morpher?" Natalie asked.

"FIRST YOU SAY "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!". THEN, YOU PULL THE MORPHER FROM BEHIND YOUR BACK WITH YOUR LEFT HAND, RIST FACING UP. NEXT YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND ON TOP OF YOUR LEFT FIST AND ROLL YOUR RISTS SO YOUR LEFT RIST IS ON TOP. AFTER THAT, YOU CALL OUT YOUR ANIMAL AND YOU HAVE MORPHED." Zordon replied.

The alarm then sounded.

"Aye, yi, yi! Plenga's are attacking in the park! Rangers you must hurry!" Alpha said rushing around to different computers.

"RANGERS! BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE. THOSE PURPLE AND SILVER CREATURES ARE PLENGA'S, ZIMITRIA'S WARRIORS. YOU MUST FIGHT THEM. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon said, informing them about their first fight.

"All right, lets go guys!" Kyle announced turning to his teammates.

"It's Morphin' Time!" they all yelled thrusting out their morphers.

"The Eagle" started Kyle.

"The Ape" yelled Jason.

"The Elephant" announced Luke.

"The Giraffe" called Jeremy.

"The Lion" screamed Trevor.

"The Panther" cried Natalie.

"The Dolphin" yelled Crystal.

"The Hawk" finished Maxine.

Meanwhile in the park…

"Haha, today is the perfect day to spend time in the park." Kimberly called while walking with Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Zack, Angela, Jason, Emily, Billy, and Kat. They had left their younger children with a baby-sitter.

"Yeah, it is, especially when someone like Zedd or Rita can't ruin it," added Billy. 

Just then a herd of Plenga's appeared. 

"Thanks a lot Billy, you had to jinx it," Rocky joked while they all got in fighting positions. 

"All right, everyone knows the drill. Pair off and start fighting. These things may not be Tengua's or Putties, but we gotta get rid of 'em." Tommy stated, still acting as leader.

The parents started fighting, when after about a minute seven beams teleported in. It was the Power Rangers. They were dressed in costumes that were a mix of Mighty Morphin' and Zeo. The new rangers ran to the fight and started to fight the Plenga's. When the adults saw the rangers, they backed away from the fight.

During the fight, the girls helped each other out because they felt stronger fighting in a group, while the guys fought alone. The rangers were really struggling.

"Maybe we should help them. It looks like this is one of their first fights and they could use our help. Let's go!" Jason told the adults. Then the adults ran out and helped the rangers. The fight then went in favor of the rangers.

Finally, once all the Plengas were gone, the adults went to leave when the rangers stopped them.

"Wait!" The white ranger (Kyle) called to their parents who were walking away. The parents then turned around and met with the rangers.

"We want to thank you for your help. Without you guys, we'd be done!" the pink ranger (Max) excitedly said to the parents.

"Hey, we understand. We were all once in your shoes." Adam said. 

"We have to go now, Zordon is waiting." The red ranger (Jason) said to the parents.

The parents just waved as the rangers teleported out.

At the Command Center-

"RANGERS! JOB WELL DONE! I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU! YOUR PROVED THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO FIGHT AS A TEAM. YOU ARE ALSO LUCKY THAT YOUR PARENTS HELPED YOU OUT. YOU CANNOT TELL THEM THAT YOU ARE RANGERS UNTIL THE TIME IS RIGHT. THANKFULLY IN THIS FIGHT, YOU DID NOT NEED TO CALL FOR YOUR ZORDS. WHEN YOU DO, YOU JUST RAISE YOUR LEFT ARM TO THE SKY AND SHOUT OUT YOUR AMINALS NAME. YOUR ZORD WILL AUTOMATICALLY RESPOND. YOU WILL BE FILLED IN ON THE CONTROLS LATER. ANY QUESTIONS?" Zordon announced as the rangers stood there smiling with their helmets off, but the rest of their costume on.

"Yeah, I have one," Maxine stated. "What color rangers were our parents?"

"WELL, THE ORIGINAL FIVE WERE JASON, KIM, BILLY, ZACK, AND TRINI KWAN. JASON WAS THE LEADER AND RED RANGER, KIM THE PINK RANGER, BILLY THE BLUE RANGER, ZACK THE BLACK RANGER, AND TRINI WAS THE YELLOW RANGER. TOMMY WAS AN EVIL GREEN RANGER UNDER RITA'S SPELL. ONE THE SPELL WAS BROKEN, HE LOST HIS POWERS. A WHILE LATER, HE GOT NEW POWERS AS THE WHITE RANGER. THEN ZACK, TRINI, AND JASON LEFT WITH ROCKY, ADAM, AND AISHA TAKING THEIR PLACES. ROCKY WAS THE NEW RED RANGER, ADAM THE BLACK RANGER, AND AISHA THE YELLOW. A WHILE LATER, KIM LEFT, GIVING KAT HER PINK POWERS. THEN THE RANGERS CHANGED TO ZEO RANGERS. THAT WAS WHEN AISHA LEFT, GIVING HER POWERS TO TANYA. TOMMY WAS THE RED RANGER, KAT THE PINK, ADAM THE GREEN, ROCKY THE BLUE, AND TANYA THE YELLOW. I'LL TELL YOU MORE STORIES LATER. RIGHT NOW, YOUR PARENTS ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU, SO GOODNIGHT MY RANGERS," Zordon said slowly so they could remember it all. 

"Goodnight Zordon!" all the rangers exclaimed as they teleported out. 

A/n- I stopped cuz I was out of ideas for the time being, so I'll add more later!! Please review!!! 


	4. Getting Used To The New Day Job

A/n- so there is no confusion between Jason Scott and Jason Oliver, Jason Scott is now Jason, and Jason Oliver is Jase. Oh, and I don't own Freaky Friday, so don't sue!

Chapter 4- No Title Yet

They all went to Tommy's dojo, which is where they were supposed to meet their parents half and hour ago.

"Where have you guys been?" Aisha demanded as soon as they all walked in with huge smiles. But before they had time to answer, the other parents started asking questions too.

"It's 8:00! You guys were supposed to be back at 7:30! What was SO important that you had to be late?????" Kim asked after the other parents shut up.

"We, um, ran into some friends from school, and lost track of time…" Crys started.

"Yeah, and we all forgot to check our watches" Jase finished.

"Well you should all be happy its summer time, so now you don't have homework, so instead, you can clean up Tommy's dojo" Jason said to the teens.

The teens just groaned and got to work. The adults went back to talking, so the teens could talk without the parents hearing.

"I think we should all keep our communicators off until we finish shopping tomorrow, that way they'll think we bought them at the mall." Kyle said, being as serious as he could.

"Kyle's right, they might get suspicious if they see 'em tonight." Max agreed.

Meanwhile…

"Those rangers were so weak! If it hadn't been for their parents, I would have been able to defeat them today!" Zimitria said to her Plenguas. "I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow!"

Back at the Dojo…

"So the plans for July 4th are still on right?" Tanya asked to the Kat.

"Yeah, I mean even though it's only June 24th, I like to plan parties, what can I say?" Kat said chuckling. 

"So everyone knows what their in charge of right?" Angela asked everyone.

"Yeah. So kids, did you guys see the new Power Rangers?" Kim asked, turning all the parents attention over to the teens.

"Nope, but we heard about them while we were at the arcade." Luke told the ex-rangers.

"Yeah, we heard they had trouble with their first fight and so old people helped them out…" Trevor said, barely even able to hold in his laughter.

The adults, not wanting to give anything away, just started laughing.

"Okay, well here's what's going on, tomorrow, at 8 am, you will ALL report here to finish the cleaning job you started tonight. Then, whenever you get finished, you will be free for the rest of the day, only if all your chores at home are done," Emily told the teens. 

So everyone left the dojo, while the new rangers were able to go see a movie. 

"I don't get it! They yell at us for being late, but then we can go see a movie! They will always be a mystery to me!" Trevor said during the walk to the theater.

****

*I should just ask her, I mean it's just sitting next to each other, it's not like it's a date or anything* Kyle thought as they bought there tickets to Freaky Friday.

Once in the theater, the girls all sat together, with Max between Crys and Natalie.

****

*Well there goes my chance…* Kyle thought again as the lights faded and he sat next to Crys.

"Ppppsssttttt- Crys!" Kyle whispered as the movie started.

"What?" Crys whispered back, eyes glued to the screen.

"Would you ask Max to switch seats with you? Please, for me?" Kyle answered.

"Ooohhhh, you like her!" Crys whispered back in a sing-song voice.

"Shush! God, with your mouth she might have just heard you!" Kyle whispered, trying to keep his voice down.

"All right, lemme ask her," Crys said turning from Kyle to Max. "Hey Max, can I sit next to Natalie, please?" Crys asked with a sad face.

"Sure, I guess," Max answered.

****

*Yay! I finally get to sit next to Kyle! I should have just asked him in the beginning to sit next to me, but no, I had to be to afraid to ask him. Well atleast I get to sit next to him now* Max thought as she switched seats with Crys.

****

*Well, now I'll just tell the rest of the rangers about how we have to play match-maker for those two! * Crys thought with a smile on her face

As soon as the movie was over, Max went into the bathroom while Kyle went to the boys bathroom. Crys then gathered the rangers and told them her plan.

"Okay guys, we have a new mission along with our new day job. We have to find a way to get Max and Kyle together!" Crys exclaimed to the group with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know, but they are both so shy when it comes to each other, but when its any other person at school, they both flirt endlessly." Natalie added, agreeing with Crys, while all the guys just nodded.

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

"So, it's 8:45, and we didn't even get out the cleaning stuff yet. That's just sad," Jeremy said, looking around the dojo. The teens had all showed up on time. Because they all had to get up so early, none of the rangers seemed to notice that yet again for the 3rd day in a row they wore their ranger colors. They did it the day before getting their powers, yesterday, and again today..

"I can't believe that I'm up this early on a Tuesday morning," Trevor said sleepily.

"We better get to work though, cause I wanna hit the mall today!" Natalie responded.

Not even half an hour later, Kyle's communicator went off.

"No, not this early, no!" Luke whined.

"Kyle here, what's up Zordon?" Kyle said after pressing the orange button.

"RANGERS- TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATLEY." Zordon calmly told the rangers after Kyle answered.

"Right Zordon, we'll be there in a minute," Kyle answered.

"Hold on, lemme tell my dad that, um, that, we needed more cleaning stuff so we all went out to get it and we'll be back in a little bit, okay?" Max asked running to tell her dad without even waiting for an answer.

~*~ At the Command Center ~*~

"RANGERS! YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE PARK. A TROOP OF PLENGAS AND THE SCARINATOR ARE ATTACKING IN THE PARK! YOU MUST GO NOW! MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!" Zordon boomed as soon as the rangers appeared.

"All right guys, here it goes," Kyle said, signaling the rangers to get ready.

"It's Morphin' Time!" the rangers yelled together.

"The Eagle" started Kyle, who morphed in a flash of white.

"The Ape" yelled Jason followed by a flash of red.

"The Elephant" announced Luke followed by a flash of blue.

"The Giraffe" called Jeremy then being consumed by a flash of black.

"The Lion" screamed Trevor followed by a flash of green.

"The Panther" cried Natalie covered by a flash of purple.

"The Dolphin" yelled Crystal mophing in a flash of yellow.

"The Hawk" finished Maxine disappearing in a flash of pink.

The rangers were immediately teleported to the park where the Plengas instantly began to attack the rangers.

"All right, Kyle and I will handle the ugly monster thing, while everyone else handles the Plengas," Jase said getting into a defensive stance, with the others following suite. 

The fight was going okay for the rangers, but after taking too many hits, Trevor called on Zordon.

"Zordon we need help! They're too strong!" Trevor called, only having to raise his wrist to his helmet.

"RANGERS, THERE IS NO TIME TO TELEPORT YOU HERE TO GIVE YOU YOUR WEAPONS. YOU MUST FIGHT ON THE BEST YOU CAN. JUST REMEMBER THAT EVERYTHING HAS A WEAKNESS!" Zordon said to each of the rangers after receiving Trevor's call for help.

"Zordon's right- we just have to find their weakness!" Natalie yelled.

Once the Plengas were defeated, it was all 8 of the rangers against the Scarinator. 

"I am the Scarinator! It is my duty to scare you all to pieces!" the Scarinator cried while launching bits of fire at the girl rangers, knowing it would scare them more than the guys.

"The only scary thing is your face!" Kyle shouted before jumping in front of the pink ranger as a fire bit flew right at her.

"Oh, so the white ranger protect the little pink one!" The Scarinator shouted. "And for your little comment about my face, you will pay and after that you will be scared of me!"

"Rangers, we have to regroup!" Jase shouted after the comments had been made.

The Scarinator fired one last shot before a disc from outer space hit her and made her grow to a great size.

"RANGERS- YOU MUST CALL UPON YOUR ZORDS! RAISE YOUR LEFT HAND TO THE SKY AND CALL OUT YOUR COLOR THEN YOUR ANIMAL NAME! MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!" Zordon said, as if on cue.

"Well then, lets see if this works," Trevor said.

"The White Eagle!" Kyle started.

"The Red Ape!" Jase yelled next.

"The Blue Elephant!" Luke followed.

"The Black Giraffe" called Jeremy.

"The Green Lion" screamed Trevor.

"The Purple Panther" cried Natalie.

"The Yellow Dolphin" yelled Crystal.

"The Pink Hawk" finished Maxine.

The zords arose and on the rangers command of "Morphin' Zords Power Up!" the zords combined.

The fight went better with the zords, but the rangers had a little bit of trouble controlling them at first. Then with Zordon and Alpha's help, the rangers managed to finish the fight and destroy the monster. Of course this was all possible after the rangers called on the Morphin' Lightning Sword.

~*~ At the Dojo during the fight ~*~

"Hey Tommy, where did the kids go? They've been gone for almost half an hour!" Jason asked Tommy.

"Well Max said they needed cleaning stuff and that they would be right back. The thing I don't get is that the store is right across the street, so it should have only taken like 10 minutes," Tommy answered.

"I'll contact Kat, Kim, and Em and see if they have seen the kids," Jason answered Tommy. Next Jason raised his "watch" and called Em. See Em and Angela had been given communicators even though they had never been rangers. It just made communicating easier.

"Em, have you seen the kids? They supposedly went out to get cleaning supplies half an hour ago," Jason told Emily.

"Nope, we didn't see them since they left to go to the dojo this morning," Emily answered with a hint of worry in her voice. "Oh, but on a different note, since we're right across from the park, we can see the new rangers fighting some monster. They are doing a little bit better than yesterday. Seems like they are getting used to it," Emily told Jason. (A/n- lets say the dance studio is a block from the dojo, and both places can see the park)

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Hey, maybe the kids are in the park," Jason added right before signing off.

~*~ The command center, right after the fight ~*~

"RANGERS, JOB WELL DONE ON DESTROYING THE MONSTER. CONSIDER HER ONE OF MANY THAT YOU WILL FACE." Zordon happily announced to the rangers who were standing there in their uniforms, helmets resting on the various consoles.

"Thanks Zordon, but we really have to get back to the dojo," Crys pointed out to everyone.

"Yeah, come on guys we'd better hurry before anyone realizes how long we were gone," Natalie added.

With that the rangers teleported to a point across from the dojo where no one could see them.

When they entered the dojo, they were greeted by a furious Tommy and Jason.

~*~ Zimitria's home in space ~*~

"Aaahh! Oh well, it was only one monster, plenty where she came from. Now, to find a weakness in the team. As far as I can see, the white ranger seems to want to protect the pink one, seeing as he took most of the shots aimed at her. Also, the pink, yellow, and red one seem to have a strong connection… Everything will unfold soon enough," Zimitria told her Plengas. "Just wait until they realize that they are no match for me!" 


	5. Putting the Plans Into Action

Chapter 5- Putting Plans into Action

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I thought no one was interested in my story, so if I think no one is reading my story, I'll probably take it off!

A/n 2: I am also having writers block, so ideas are welcome! And, I don't own any of the stores or the bands/artists.

On with the story!

"Where have you all been?!?" Jason asked angry and worried at the same time.

"Yeah, you should have been back almost a half an hour ago!" Tommy added, with the same tone as Jason.

"Well…" Trevor started, but Luke cut him off before he could finish.

"We were just trying to find the right cleaning materials, that's all." Luke said quickly, just to make sure that Trevor didn't blow their cover.

"Then where is the stuff you bought?" Tommy asked looking at the teens suspiciously.

"We didn't buy any." Natalie said, while at the same time Jeremy said that they left them in the store.

"Right…. I don't want to know, just finish your job, all right?" Jason said after hearing their response.

So Jason and Tommy went back to doing what they were doing, but kept an eye on the teens. The teens were just happy that now Tommy and Jason couldn't hear what they were saying

"Wow, that was a close one!" Max yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, but next time, we should all have the same story." Jase added. The teens just nodded in agreement. Soon they all went back to work and just talked amongst themselves.

"Luke, Jeremy, come here." Crys whispered.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"I have an idea of how we might start to get Kyle and Max together." Crys whispered excitedly. See she loved playing match- maker, especially when it came to her sister. "See, since our birthdays our July 5th, I figure we can use that to our advantage. First, Luke, I need you to ask Kyle what he's getting her for her birthday. Jeremy, I need you to make sure that whenever we go out somewhere that they always end up together. Natalie and I are in charge of getting Max to admit she likes him. Jase and Trevor are in charge of party plans. Got it?" Crys whispered, for fear Max or Kyle might hear. The boys nodded in agreement, and set off to keep working

Meanwhile…

"Hey Jason, don't you think that they're acting weird?" Tommy asked while he and Jason got ready for to open for the morning.

"Yeah, especially when we start talking about the new rangers. Did you see their zords today? They were pretty nice." Jason responded.

"Yeah, man, they could probably crush our old ones!" Tommy added while starting to laugh. Neither parent seemed to see that their children were the rangers.

Back with the teens…

"So, Kyle, what ya getting Max for her birthday?" Luke asked Kyle.

"I dunno yet. I was hoping to get her something today at the mall. Got any ideas?" Kyle asked obviously trying to figure out what to get her.

"I'm sure whatever you get her will be fine. 'Cause if she likes you as much as I think she does, then she would even like a piece of lint, but only if it came from you…" Luke replied, trying to be as subtle as possible.

"Yeah, I guess, but I wanna get her something special, ya know?" Kyle responded, sounding caring.

So by the time it was 11, the teens had finished cleaning and were on their way to the mall.

"All right, I need to buy birthday presents for the girls, so why don't the girls stick together, while the guys go around?" Trevor said, getting nods from everyone in reply.

"Yeah, and then we can all meet at the fountain at, let's say around 1-ish?" Natalie asked, looking at her communicator, which all the teens had put on. So the teens split up.

With the girls…

The girls were in a music store looking at a bunch of CD's. 

"If my birthday wasn't in like 2 weeks, I would definitely buy this CD," Crys said while holding up a CD by her favorite band, A* Teens. She, Max, and Natalie all love pop music. "What about you Max?" Crys asked.

"Max?" Natalie asked. By now, both girls were turning in every direction looking for the pink ranger.

"There she is!" Natalie exclaimed pointing to a girl in a pink shirt all the way across the store, who was talking to a guy from their school.

"Is that Aaron that she's with?" Crys asked.

"I think so. But that wouldn't surprise me, considering he's got a crush on her!" Natalie replied sounding angry because everyone knew Max liked Kyle. The next thing they knew, Max was walking over to Crys and Natalie, with a huge smile and Aaron in tow.

"Oh, hi Aaron," Crys and Natalie said sounding very unenthusiastic.

"Hey girls, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind if Max and I walked around for a while by ourselves." Aaron asked.

"Well…" Crys started, but was cut off by Natalie.

"No, we wouldn't mind, but Max, meet us at one still, okay?" Natalie answered. So Max and Aaron walked out of the store, with Crys and Natalie following at a distance.

"Okay, now we just have to make sure that Kyle doesn't see them together," Natalie pointed out.

A few minutes later…

"Hey guys, isn't that Max?" Trevor asked pointing right at Max, who was in Aero with Aaron. The guys were also in there shopping.

"Yeah, it is! Hey Max!" Jase called to his sister as the guys all approached them.

"Oh hey guys! You all know Aaron, right?" Max asked while gesturing towards Aaron.

"Oh, yeah…" Luke replied.

"So where are the girls?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, we left them in the music store so we could shop on our own," Aaron told Jeremy. They guys just nodded. They could all tell something was wrong due to the fact that Kyle was being so quiet. 

"Well we'll leave you to your shopping then," Trevor replied. So Max and Aaron left without buying anything. Once they left the store, Natalie and Crys went in to talk to the guys. Jase was trying to get Kyle to understand that just because Aaron and Max were shopping together doesn't mean that anything was going on. The other teens just talked about how Max was shopping with Aaron. After a minute, their communicators went off.

"We read you Zordon," Jase said once the teens were out of the open.

"**RANGERS! PLENGAS ARE IN THE PARK TERRORIZING THE CITIZENS. A NEW MONSTER, THE SOCK OF DOOM, IS ALSO THERE. YOU MUST TELEPORT THERE IMMEDIATELY." **Zordon told the rangers.

"All right Zordon, but Max isn't with us, so can you contact her and tell her to meet us there?" Crys asked.

"**YES. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." **Zordon replied before going out.

"All right guys, the coast is clear, let's do it!" Jase announced. 

"It's Morphin' Time!" the rangers yelled together.

"The Eagle" started Kyle, who morphed in a flash of white

"The Ape" yelled Jason followed by a flash of red.

"The Elephant" announced Luke followed by a flash of blue.

"The Giraffe" called Jeremy then being consumed by a flash of black.

"The Lion" screamed Trevor followed by a flash of green.

"The Panther" cried Natalie covered by a flash of purple.

"The Dolphin" yelled Crystal mophing in a flash of yellow.

The 7 rangers teleported to the park.

Meanwhile with Max…

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" Aaron asked Max.

"Sounds good," was all Max was able to answer with before she heard her communicator go off.

"What's that, some kind of alarm?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Uh yeah, it is. I have to go meet my friends. So I'll see ya at 7! Bye!" Max answered while she ran off. "I read you Zordon," Max said.

****

"MAXINE, THE OTHER RANGERS ARE ALEADY IN THE PARK. PLENGAS AND THE SOCK OF DOOM ARE THERE. YOUR TEAM NEEDS YOU. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!" Zordon told Max.

"OK, I'm on my way!" Max replied. 

"It's Morphin' Time!" Max yelled. 

"The Hawk" Max yelled and disappeared in a flash of pink.

At the park…

"Good, Max is here!" Natalie yelled when she saw a pink flash. 

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Max called as she began to fight with Crys and Natalie. 

Pretty soon the Sock of Doom was aiming his weapon right at an unsuspecting Max. This time the shot hit her directly, for Kyle didn't bother running over to help her even though he saw the monster aiming at her. 

"You okay Max?" Luke asked while helping Max up.

"Yeah I'm okay, but this guy is pretty tough!" Max answered.

Once the rangers had beaten the sock, they teleported back to the Command Center.

At the Command Center…

****

"JOB WELL DONE RANGERS! EACH BATTLE YOU ARE GETTING STRONGER AND SMARTER." Zordon told the rangers once they were all back at the Command Center.

"Yes, well done!" Alpha agreed with Zordon.

"Max, are you okay? You got hit pretty hard!" Jeremy said, with Jase adding, "If I saw you were about to be hit, I would have helped. I just didn't see him aim at you," he said while looking right at Kyle.

"It's okay guys, I'm okay." Max said. So the rangers left the Command Center and headed to the Oliver's house to hang out. It was 4:30 by the time they got to the house.

At 7:00, all the teens, plus Tommy, Kim, Jason, Emily, Zach, Angela, Rocky, and Aisha were at the Oliver's.

"I'll get it!" Max yelled running down the steps as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. By now, everyone knew about her date. Kyle was still in a sad mood, which was unnoticed by Max.

~*~ The Next Day (June 26, Wednesday)~*~

The girls were intently listening to Max's story of the date the night before. It turned out that Aaron was going to hang out with them at the lake today. The teens were already at the lake waiting for Aaron to show up, and the time- noon. The guys were already in the water.

"Man, this isn't fair!" Kyle shouted.

"Yeah, well see if you had actually done something about it, then you would be the one she's waiting for," Jeremy told Kyle, who then got even more upset. 

The teens were thankful that Zimitria hadn't attacked them all day. That night the teens just spent the night with their families.

~*~Zimitria's Home in Space~*~ 

"Haha! Those foolish rangers! Just wait until I attack you again! Not only does the white ranger care for the pink one, but so does an outsider! Ha! Now she has another weakness!" Zimitria said to herself while observing the rangers. 


	6. Zimitria's Gift To The Rangers

A/N- Hey everyone! This chapter took a while to post and I'm sorry! I still don't know if people are reading this or not, but if you do read it, please review and let me know what you think! So here it is, Chapter 6!

Zimitria's Gift to the Rangers

July 4th

For the past few weeks, Zimitria had not attacked the rangers with any major monsters- only a few Plengua attacks here and there. So now it's July 4th and everyone is getting ready for a party at the Dojo.

"Okay, don't you guys think it's just a little weird that we haven't really heard from Zimitria in a few weeks?" Luke question the other rangers as they all set up chairs and such.

"Yeah, I don't want to know what she has in store for us," Jase added.

The girls had gone to another part of the Dojo to set up stuff and to talk.

"So is Aaron coming?" Crys asked her sister.

"Why does it matter, I mean we are JUST friends, nothing more," Max answered, and added, "and I'm not sure if he's coming."

"I cannot wait until you guys see the gifts I got you, you are going to love them!" Natalie said excitedly.

With the parents…

"Wait, how can you think that? Just because the kids aren't around when the rangers are doesn't mean anything…does it?" Angela asked Jason.

"Well, considering the kids don't like to talk about the rangers, and the fact that they keep disappearing kinda tells ya that they maybe rangers." Jason replied.

"Jason's right, I mean just look at the facts." Rocky said.

"Well, I don't believe it one bit," Billy replied.

"Yeah, but if they are rangers, that's pretty cool for them…. I remember the good old days….," Zack answered, looking off dreamily.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later…" Tanya added.

Later that day, at the party…

"Wow, Uncle Adam is actually playing the CD's I gave him! Cool!" Max said while standing with the rangers.

"So, are you three ready for your birthday tomorrow?" Luke asked the triplets.

"Yeah, we are SO ready! I cannot wait!" Crys answered while bouncing like a ball of energy.

It was now 5:45 pm and the party had started around 5. The party was like a big block party, so kids from Angle Grove High were also there. Aaron had just shown up too.

"Hey Max!" Aaron called excitedly as he jogged over to the group.

"Oh, hey Aaron." Max added while returning his hug.

"Oh, hey guys," Aaron added, referring to the other rangers. Mumbles of "hi", "hey", and "oh great" could be heard from the teens.

"Um, I'm gonna go….go….um….go get a drink…be back…" Kyle said while retreating from the scene of Max and Aaron. On his way to getting a drink, Kyle's communicator went off. He went into a secluded spot and answered it.

"Come in Zordon," Kyle said monotonely into the watch.

**"KYLE, WE ARE DECTING TRACES OF PLENGUAS IN THE AREA. THEY HAVE NOT ATTACKED YET, BUT WE ARE CERTAINT THAT THEY WILL. PLEASE ALERT THE OTHER RANGERS AND MORPH TO BE PREPARED. IF THE LEAST YOU DO IS MORPH INTO YOUR NINJA SUITS, THAT IS FINE. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."** Zordon answered. (A/n- let's say that the rangers have ninja outfits like their parents did)

Kyle then went to tell the others, and leaving Crys and Natalie to tell Max. The gang went off to a secret spot to morph.

"It's Morphin' Time!" the rangers yelled together.

"The Eagle" started Kyle, who morphed in a flash of white.

"The Ape" yelled Jason followed by a flash of red.

"The Elephant" announced Luke followed by a flash of blue.

"The Giraffe" called Jeremy then being consumed by a flash of black.

"The Lion" screamed Trevor followed by a flash of green.

"The Panther" cried Natalie covered by a flash of purple.

"The Dolphin" yelled Crystal mophing in a flash of yellow.

"The Hawk" finished Maxine disappearing in a flash of pink.

When the rangers reached the park, there was absolutley no sign of plengas anywhere.

"OK, this is just great. We left the food when there is no one here!" Trever shouted, sounding annoyed and sarcastic at the same time.

But, he couldn't have jinxed them more! As soon as these words left his mouth, a huge pack of plenga's appeared and began attacking.

At the Party…

"Whoa! Where did they go!" Asked a confused Aaron who had just come back with food for himself. "Hi Mrs. Park, have you seen the guys? I went away for a minute and when I got back, they were gone." Aaron asked Tanya.

"No, sorry, but I haven't seen them since they started setting up earlier," Tanya replied. Then she went over to the other parents to tell them that the kids were gone again.

"Well maybe they are playing hide and go seek," Rocky replied in a very serious tone.

"Rocky, do you honestly think that 14 and 15 year olds would be playing that game?" Emily responded.

"Yes," was all Rocky said back and the other rangers just looked sorry for Aisha.

The Park….

The rangers were doing pretty well, but they were having a few problems. Eventually, the plengas regrouped and the monster, a giant firework who called himself 'Firecheif', appeared and turned to attack the party.

"Uh oh guys! That thing is heading towards the party!" Crys shouted while stating the obvious.

"Remember how Alpha and Zordon had mentioned weapons for us one time? Well do you think we could get those anytime soon?" Jeremy questioned.

"Let's give it a try," Jase answered.

At the Command Center…

"Zordon! That thing is way to strong! We really need some help!" Trevor quickly said once the rangers had appeared in the command center.

**"I HAVE EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED. KYLE, AS WHITE RANGER, YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE EAGLE SABRE. JASON, AS RED RANGER, YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE APE SWORD. LUKE, AS BLUE RANGER, YOU HAVE THE ELEPHANT SPEARS. JEREMY, AS BLACK RANGER, YOU POSESS THE GIRAFFE AXE. TREVOR, AS GREEN RANGER, YOU CONTROL THE LION PAWS. NATALIE, AS PURPLE RANGER, YOU COMMAND THE PANTHER WHIP. CRYSTAL, AS YELLOW RANGER, YOU OCCUPY THE DOLPHIN DAGGERS. FINALLY, MAX, AS PNK RANGER, YOU HOLD THE POWER OF THE HAWK BOW AND ARROW. USE THESE WEAPONS TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU NEED THEM. GOOD LUCK AND CONTINUE IN YOUR FIGHT RANGERS!" **Zordon called as each weapon appeared for the rangers.

Back in the Park

The rangers teleported back to the park to continue the fight. Here, they ended up chasing the "Fire Chief" to the party. At the party, the monster began scaring the partiers.

"This is where you stop chief!" Natalie yelled once they had caught up to the monster.

"Everyone! Remain calm! Please just vacate the area!" Luke called as he began ushering people out of the area.

"Ok, now I really am starting to worry about the kids!" Kim stated as they parents also helped get people out of the area.

"Yeah, me too! I'm really wondering where they went!" Aisha replied.

"Well this could be the proof that our kids are rangers!" Adam added.

By now, all of the people had fled from the party. The parents were the last ones to leave, and they only left once the rangers yelled for them to get outta there. The rangers had defeated the monster on the ground, but then the disc from space came again and the monster grew. The rangers knew to call on their zords.

"The White Eagle!" Kyle started.

"The Red Ape!" Jase yelled next.

"The Blue Elephant!" Luke followed.

"The Black Giraffe" called Jeremy.

"The Green Lion" screamed Trevor.

"The Purple Panther" cried Natalie.

"The Yellow Dolphin" yelled Crystal.

"The Pink Hawk" finished Maxine.

The zords alone were not enough, so they pulled them all together and called upon the Morphin' Lightning Sword. With one swift motion, the monster was gone, but that was only after many hits received by the rangers.

At the Party

Once the fight was over, the Angle Grove citizens returned to the party. The rangers decided to go in uniform to assure everyone not to worry.

"Could we please have your attention?" Max yelled, instantly quieting the whole party.

"We just want everyone to know that you are safe now and you should not worry. Everything is OK!" Jase said.

And with that said, the rangers teleported away. Only moments later, the teens reappeared as well, normal teens. The party went along for a few minutes until Kat saw the teens talking.

"There you are!" Kat started.

"We have been looking all over for you guys!" Jason added.

"There was a monster that just attacked, and we couldn't figure out where you went!" Aisha quickly said.

"We were so worried!" Adam said.

"So, do you guys have and explanation?" Kim challenged.

The teens all just stared at the parents, not wanting to speak for fear of clashing stories again.

"That's what I figured," Kim answered.

"Mom, we were just in the park, at the playground, that's all." Crys replied.

"Yeah, Aunt Kim, we had the Frisbee, and we were just going to throw it around," Trevor added.

"All right, you will not be punished this time, but please, no more running off, OK?" Angela peaded.

The teens nodded and went back to the party.

A few hours later (around 10:30 PM)

"So Max, where's Aaron?" Luke questioned.

"I have no idea to be honest. I haven't seen him since before we left for the fight," Max replied, not really sounding upset.

"Oh, ok then." Trevor said while walking over to the food table.

"Hey guys! The fireworks are gonna start at like 10:45, or atleast that's what Aunt Emily told me," Natalie said while returning to the group from the parents.

Just then, Adam changed songs on the cd player and put on a slow song. The parents all started dancing with their spouses, and the teens were just laughing at them, for who knows why. At that moment, Jeremy went around and took pictures of all the adults dancing so that the teens could laugh again later.

"So Crys, do you wanna….," Trevor started but couldn't seem to get the last word out.

"Dance? Sure." Crys replied laughing a little at Trevor's shyness.

At the same point, Natalie was asked to dance by Jase and, Luke and Jeremy were dancing with two girls that they knew from school. This left Kyle and Max alone. The only problem is that Kyle is still a little upset from the whole Aaron thing. Little did they know that Aaron was dancing with another girl, but neither really cared.

"I wish Kyle would just get it over with and ask my sister to dance!" Crys whispered to Trevor.

"Yeah, well when you like someone, it's kinda hard to get the words to come out," Trevor admitted, sympathizing with Kyle.

"Kyle should just ask her to dance, don't you think?" Natalie asked Jase.

"Yeah, it would be nice to finally see them together," Jase replied.

The song was about half over and Kyle still hadn't asked Max to dance. Then, when Kyle was just about to ask her, the first firework went off. The group just headed towards the park where they would have a great view.

The next day

The Oliver triplets had just woke up and ready, and were heading to their mothers studio. When they got there, the other rangers were already there, but the parents (all except for Kat and Kim) were gone.

"Happy Birthday!" was shouted when they entered.

The day was spent in the park with just the kids hanging out. Still, the parents were no where to be found, but then again, none of them checked the dojo. The teens were finally contacted by their parents, and Cys, Max, and Jase were sent home to change in order to get ready to go out to dinner. The other teens scrambled to go to the dojo where a surprise party was set up. The teens went to the dojo where they thought they were just picking up their dad for dinner. When they arrived, they were very surprised! The party was in full swing now and the teens were just all having a great time. They all had a bad feeling in their stomachs though, like something was going to go wrong.

Sure enough, one of the present disappeared. Moments later, it reappeared with arms, legs, and a face. The teens managed to sneak away, morph, fight (with help from each other. They were finally getting the hang of the teamwork fighting,) and defeat the deadly CD without having their parents realize they were gone. When the teens came back to the party, they thought their parents didn't know they were gone, but the parents were catching on to their secret.

"Open your presents! NOW!" little Brad Oliver shouted to his older siblings.

Once the presents were opened, the teens got time to talk with each other.

"My lease favorite gift had to be the one from Zimitria," Crys said, laughing a little at the sound of what she said.

"Yeah, that's a definite," Max replied as she hooked as anklet around her ankle. The only thing is that no one knew who the anklet was from…

The tripplets received great gifts from all the other rangers, and all the parents. As one of the gifts from the parents, each ranger (yes, even if it wasn't their birthday) got a bandanna in their color. It seemed as if our ex-rangers were quite smart. As the party was winding to a close, Max noticed something weird. Not only was Kyle still acting weird around her, but she didn't get a gift from him. She thought it was maybe because he was mad at her or something, but in truth, he wanted to give it to her without drawing a lot of attention to it.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you for a second?" Kyle asked Max as the rangers were all heading home. The teens were walking a little behind their parents.

"Yeah, sure," Max replied.

"Well, here, this is for you. Sorry I didn't give it to you earlier, but I didn't want everyone to make a big scene or anything," Kyle said as he handed a box to Max. She opened it, and inside was a silver necklace with 5 light pink hearts on it.

"Oh wow! This is so cute! Thank you so much!" Max gushed and she surprised Kyle by hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. They two teens then hurried up to catch up with the others. (A/N- No, sorry, Kyle didn't actually spend that much money on the necklace. Yes it was a nice necklace, but it wasn't more than like $25 or so.) The other rangers knew what Kyle had done, but decided to act like they knew nothing. On the walk home, the rangers, both old and new, discussed the attack that happened at the party and what plans for the next day. The new rangers were all expecting an attack from Zimitria, but they opted to not tell their parents that.

In space with Zimitria

"So now I know that the yellow and the green are close, the red and the purple are also close. Still, that white one looks to protect the pink! The pink, yellow, and red are siblings, and the blue and black have two friends outside the rangers. They are all very close though so I must find a way to separate them all….the pink one, Max, she kept the anklet that I sent her. That will be where I start! Just wait until they see what happens with that present!" Zimitria told her plenga's, other monsters, and allies.

July 10th, at the park

The teens were just playing Frisbee and having a great time when something very odd happened. The sky suddenly went from being a brilliant, clear blue sky to a very cloudy gray sky. The air became cool and the wind picked up. No one noticed this, but Max's anklet also began glowing a soft gold color. The anklets evil powers hadn't started affecting her yet, but it was only a matter of time. Their parents, (who were right across the street) noticed this too and began to worry. The last time something like this happened, a great force came to try to take over the world. The teens were a little worried, so they began hurrying over to their parents. On the way over, Plenga's appeared and surrounded the rangers.

"Oh great, just what we need!" Trevor shouted.

"There's no time to morph, we just have to deal!" Kyle called to the rangers.

"Hey wait! Why aren't they attacking!" Crys questioned as the rangers watched the Plenga's just circle the rangers. The next thing they know, their parents are running towards them and all they can hear is Max scream. They turn and see her disappear in a flash of light with all of the Plenga's. Their parents look shocked beyond belief. Kim and Tommy look the most worried though. The rangers go over to their parents and they all(rangers old and new) teleport to the command center.

The Command Center

"**RANGERS IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." **Zordon says as the ex-rangers appear right in front of him.

"Zordon, what's going on? Where is Max?" Kim asks Zordon in a shaky voice.

**"RANGERS, NOW IS WHEN WE NEED THE FORCE TO COMBINE. IT IS IMPORTANT FOR EVERYONE TO COME TOGETHER AS ONE POWERFUL TEAM. YES, YOUR OLD POWERS MAY BE GONE, BUT NEW POWERS ARE HERE TO HELP YOU SAVE MAXINE." **Zordon replied not really answering Kim's question. **"TOMMY, KIMBERLY, TANYA, ADAM, AND BILLY- YOU ARE TO USE NEW FORMS OF THE OLD TURBO POWER, EACH IN YOUR RESPECTIVE COLOR (**Tommy in red, Kim in pink, Tanya in yellow, Adam in green and Billy in Blue). **ROCKY, AISHA, KAT, JASON, ZACK, ANGELA, AND EMILY- YOU ARE TO USE A NEW BRANCH OF THE ZEO POWERS IN YOUR RESPECTIVE COLORS. (**Rocky blue, Aisha yellow, Kat pink, Jason red, Zack black, Angela green, and Emily purple) (A/N- yes, I added colors, just g with it…) **YOU WILL TEAM UP WITH THE NEW RANGERS TO HELP GET MAXINE BACK**." Zordon finished as the rangers received morphers.

A/N- well I hope you liked it! If I get some reviews, I'll write another chapter!


	7. When Old Meets New

A/N- wow guys…yeah I know its been a while, but I'm FINALLY updating.

A/N #2- Ok, I got a new computer so I can't change this very easily, but I know I keep saying that the teens are like 14 or so, but lets say that instead that they are actually around 15, meaning that the triplets just turned 15….ok? Also, in the fall, the rangers will start their sophomore year of high school.

When Old Meets New…

"Zordon, you still haven't answered my question. Where's Max?" Kim asked with an extremely worried voice.

"KIM, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE DOING ALL WE CAN TO FIND HER. ALPHA IS WORKING ON TRACKING HER THROUGH THE MORPHING GRID." Zordon answered.

With Max, (where ever that is)……

"Whoa, where the heck am I?" Max wondered out loud as she looked around to see herself in a strange room.

No sooner had she spoken, a very freaky looking woman appeared. Due to her completely weird look, Max knew it could only be one person, Zimitria.

"As, so I see that you have found your way to my Ranger Prison on the star Delmed." Zimitria said while her Plengua's got the hint and finished chaining Max to the wall.

"Right. Well it was a lovely visit, but if you don't mind, I would love to go back home now." Max resoponded, hoping that by faking happiness, she could manage to get out of the prison before anything horrible happened.

"Uh uh. Not so fast. You will be staying here until my little plan has unfolded completely. And look, I even put a monitor in so that you could see how your pathetic friends do in their battles against me. Let's just put it this way- you get to see the end of your era." Zimitria said smugly.

**Oh joy! **Max thought as she realized that she may not leave anytime soon. And as time was slowly passing for her, she thought that maybe staying there wasn't going to be so bad after all…

At the Command Center…

"So everyone understands the plan, right?" Jason questioned as he looked at the worried faces of all the rangers, new and old.

Murmurs of yeah, and uh huh could be heard, but no one was really in the mood to say too much.

"Alright then, let's go cream this freak," Jase responded, getting the new rangers into morphing position.

"It's Morphin' Time!" the rangers yelled together.

"The Eagle" started Kyle, who morphed in a flash of white.

"The Ape" yelled Jason followed by a flash of red.

"The Elephant" announced Luke followed by a flash of blue.

"The Giraffe" called Jeremy then being consumed by a flash of black.

"The Lion" screamed Trevor followed by a flash of green.

"The Panther" cried Natalie covered by a flash of purple.

"The Dolphin" finished Crystal, mophing in a flash of yellow.

"Wow, I did not know they could do that!" Rocky exclaimed as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Well I guess we're up," Aisha said slowly.

"Zeo ranger I- PINK!" Kat started.

"Zeo ranger II- YELLOW!" Aisha called.

"Zeo ranger III- BLUE!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Zeo ranger IV- GREEN!" Angela added.

"Zeo ranger V- RED!" Jason shouted.

"Zeo ranger VI- BLACK!" Zack bellowed.

"Zeo ranger VII- PURPLE!" Emily finished.

"Ready?" Tommy solemnly asked as he turned to see nods in resonse.

"Shift into Turbo!" The Five remaining adults called.

Once all of the rangers were morphed, they split into their families so that they could work to find Max. Little did they know that she was very easily found.

With Max…

"Ok, so can I leave NOW?" Max asked the Plenguas's for the fifth time in the past three minutes. As soon as she said this, Zimitria appeared.

"You can leave, under one condition. What is your mission?"

Without any hesitation, Max answered, "to turn the rangers against each other." And Max meant it.

"Alright then, you are free to go," Zimitria responded with a smirk on her face.

Max was automatically teleported to the center of the park. Her anklet was still in place (on her ankle, DUH!) and was now glowing even more than before. The families hadn't originally thought to look in the park, so when Max was first teleported there with the Plengua's, the rangers didn't know it until Zordon told them so.

"Guys! Look! There she is!" Tommy yelled as he ran to his daughter.

"Alright, so just let her go, and no one will get hurt!" Crys screamed as the rangers neared the Plengua's holding Max.

To add to the moment, Zimitria decided to make an appearance in the sky.

"Yeah, like I'm just going to hand her over to you guys! Dream on!" Zimitria said to the rangers below her. "Plengua's attack!" She cried next.

So as all but two Plenguas attacked all of the rangers, Tommy and Kim worked together to try to make their way over to Max. As soon as they reached her she and the two Plenguas disappeared in a flash of silver.

"No! We were so close!" Kim cried as she leaned on her husband for support.

"Zimitria! We've had enough of this! What do we have to do to get our daughter back?" Tommy shouted to the sky.

"You think I'm going to tell you? HA! You will just have to wait and see!" Zimitria cackled to the rangers and vanished in another flash.

Since the Plenguas were still there, the rangers had to stay and finish them up.

Back at Delmed…

"What was that about? Why couldn't I have stayed on Earth and helped you with your mission?" Max asked as soon as she got back to the prison.

"You will see why I did that later. Just stay here until I call upon you again," Zimitria responded.

Max just sighed and sat back down on the floor, watching the monitor with her family and friends fighting the Plenguas.

The Command Center…

"Zordon! We saw her! Have you found where she is?" Kyle babbled once he had teleported to the Command Center.

"CALM DOWN RANGERS! ALPHA IS STILL TRYING TO TRACK MAX, BUT IT IS HARD BECAUSE SHE HAS NOT MORPHED LATELY. WE WILL NOTIFY YOU ONCE WE CAN FIND HER SIGNAL, BUT BE PREPARED AT ALL TIMES." Zordon answered.

"Ay yai yai! I found her!" Alpha exclaimed not even two seconds later.

"Where is she?" Jase asked while pushing to the front of the group.

"She has been located on the star Delmed. I have also found traces of Zimitria there." Alpha happily said, but the last part was pretty obvious to the rangers.

"Alpha, have you found a way to be able to teleport her home?" When Billy saw this as a no, he offered to help trace her signal and a path that could be used to bring her home.

Later that day (still July 10th)

On Delmed…

"I will finally let you go. Do you remember what you must do?" Zimitria asked Max.

"Yes. I will go to Angel Grove, act as if nothing is wrong, and then when they least expect it, I will carry out your plan!" Max responded in a very monotone voice.

With that being said, Max was teleported to outside the Command Center, alone.

"RANGERS, LOOK TO THE VIEWING GLOBE. MAX IS BACK ON EARTH!" Zordon announced as all the rangers crowded around the viewing globe to see Max being teleported to the ground.

**Whoa… that was definitely interesting** Max thought as she shook her heard and got ready to teleport to the Command Center. In a flash of bright pink, Max finally was back in the Command Center.

"MAX, IT IS GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK," Zordon affirmed.

"Yeah, it's good to be back!" Max said brightly. **I wonder how long I'm going to have to keep this act up for** Max thought as her parents and siblings came to hug her.

The rangers decided to call it a night and they all teleported to the dance studio.

"We were all SO worried about you!" Natalie gushed.

"Yeah, we had no idea if you were all right or not!" Angela added.

It seemed weird that no one had noticed her anklet yet, but then again it was probably just because they were all so happy to see her safe.

July 11th, 10:55 Am

At the Dojo…

"Why am I not surprised that you guys are the new rangers?" Jason said while smiling at the teens.

"Ha, see, Jason and I were right!" Rocky said triumphantly.

"I was quite surprised at first," Billy admitted.

"I guess we're just carrying on the tradition, huh?" Jeremy added

"We're just going to be in the park again," Luke told Jason, Rocky, and Billy as Crys and Jase went to tell Tommy and Kim where they were going.

At the park, like Zimitria said, a troop of Plenguas attacked the teens, with the Speaker Monster right behind them. Max just went along fighting, but she really did not fight like she used to. Soon, the parents were called in for back up.

"Wow, this guy is pretty strong!" Emily cried over the blasting of the horrible music from the monster.

As the monster was defeated on the ground and in the process of growing, Max slipped away from the group and waited for her OK from Zimitria. Once she, and she alone, heard it, Max did not board her Hawk Zord and instead got ready to carry out Zimitria's orders.

"Max, what are you doing?" Jase cried over the intercom.

"I just need to go do something real quick! I promise I'll be back in enough time to help you guys defeat this guy!" Max called back.

"Max wait!" Kim cried from her zord, but before Kim could finish what she was saying, Max was already teleporting away from the park.

"Ok then. Let's see what I need to do here exactly." Max quietly said aloud once she got to her destination- the center of the city of Angel Grove.


	8. When Old Meets NewThe Chaos Begins part ...

A/N- ok here is a new update, pretty short, but that's only because I have to think about exactly where I want this to go.

(When Old Meets New)… The Chaos Begins part 1

July 11th, Center of Angel Grove:

Max slowly spun around, trying to find exactly where she needed to go. Once she saw the mayor's office, she sprinted right in. The office was pretty empty for the time of day that it was, so she went unnoticed as she slipped the envelope onto the secretary's desk. Two seconds later, she was back out the door and on her way back to the park.

"Max, what are you doing?" Crys shouted at Max through the intercom.

"Yeah, cause right now we could _really_ use your help!" Natalie added.

"I'm on my way!" Max answered as she cued up to get into the megazord.

Once inside, Max took her position as if nothing had ever happened. Soon enough the fight was over, and everyone seemed to forget that Max had run out during the fight.

July 12th, Oliver Home, 7:30 AM

"And in other news, it seems that the Power Rangers who were sent to protect us, may have an ulterior motive. In a report from Mayor Jones, it is reported that the rangers were asking the mayor for special treatment for protecting the city. No one knows if this letter came from a ranger or from a civilian who was just trying to create trouble. More news on this subject will be reported as soon as it is available to us." The news anchor said as the Tommy, Kim, and the triplets watched on in disbelieve, not knowing that it was Max who set this up, for it was only part 1.

"What? Who would do something like that!" Crys cried in shock.

July 12th, Dojo, 10 Am

The teens were all helping out at the Dojo today, but they could only talk about one thing- the news report of their behavior. It was causing many arguments between the team, just like Max and Zimitria had hoped it would.

"I don't think that a ranger did it, I mean who would be stupid enough to do that?" Crys said to the teens.

"Crys is right. It was probably just someone who was trying to get us to not focus," Luke started.

"Yeah, someone like Zimitria," Kyle finished.

"But why would she do it?" Natalie questioned.

This question went unanswered only because no one knew the real reason. The teens felt that even though they were disagreeing (well sort of…), they should just drop it and try to focus on clearing their name.

July 13th, Park, During attack of Cotton Candy Man, the newest monster.

The second step of the plan was to turn the rangers against each other during a fight, and so far, Max was able to by getting rangers to end up in each others way. Since the parents were there helping them too, Max decided to just focus on the teens and angering them.

"Max, what are you doing?" Tommy asked her as she got in Crys way.

"Oops! Oh my gosh! I did not mean to do that!" Max yelled to Crys as she 'tried' to get out of the way. When she took a little longer than she meant to, she ended up getting hit by the monster's blast. She soon recovered and attempted to work on her plan again when Jase and Crys came over to help her fight.

When the fight was over, the teens were not really mad at anyone except Max, who ended up getting hit by accident quite a few times. Once the excitement from the fight wore off, the teens and their parents left, leaving the Oliver's to deal with Max.

"Max, what were you thinking out there?" Tommy asked.

"Are you alright? You were acting a little weird," Crys stated to her sister.

"I'm fine, I was just not really ready for it," Max lied, hoping that it would get her family off of her case.

"Are you sure? I mean you were always fine before. What changed?" Jase asked in concern.

"Yes! I'm fine! I was just a little anxious out there!" was Max's exasperated reply.

During the whole conversation, only Kim stayed quiet. She was noticing something very different about her daughter, and the difference was something she noticed from a very long time ago. It was almost as if some evil force had changed her daughter into someone who was not focusing on the fights. Kim decided to just monitor the situation and tell Tommy about her suspicions later.

The good news was that the evening new did report on the battle that the rangers won, and the letter that was left at the mayors office was forgotten, with the anchors claiming that the rangers were "the greatest thing to happen to Angel Grove". This proved to be a problem for Max, who need something to create problems.

July 14th, 10:00 AM, The Mall, (teens)

The girls were running around, buying things like crazy. The guys were wondering how they got involved in this little shopping escapade. Everyone was having fun, yes, the guys included, but Max was not as hyper as she normally was. She was looking for some way to get the rangers involved in an argument of some sort.

Once the girls and guys split up, Max found a way to start an argument. While she and the girls were in the Pet Store, guess who decided to pay them a visit. Yep, it was Aaron.

"Max! Hey!" Aaron said as he came over to the girls. As soon as he came over, Crys and Natalie took off. It was only then that Max realized that none of the other rangers like Aaron.

"Hey Aaron! Sorry we haven't talked in a while, I've just been a little busy," Max told him as the two started to walk out of the store, with Max giving the other two a look that told them she would meet them later. Not even two seconds later, Crys and Natalie went in search of the guys. Talk about ironic considering this was not the first time this had happened.

The girls found the guys at the food court, not too far from where Aaron and Max were talking. You could tell that the guys hadn't noticed Aaron and Max because they were shocked when Crys and Natalie showed up alone. When the guys, especially Kyle, saw who Max was with, the gang took off, leaving Max and Aaron there alone. As the teens were leaving the mall, a weird sense of déjà vu fell upon them. Seconds later, the now familiar beeping tone rang through the air.

"RANGERS! TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!" Zordon boomed to the teens, who did exactly as they were told. When they got there, they were surprised to see Max and their parents waiting there for them.

"PLENGUAS AND THE RAFT OF DESTRUCTION ARE CREATING HAVOC AT THE LAKE. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!" Zordon told the rangers, new and old.

"It's Morphin' Time!" the rangers yelled together.

"The Eagle" started Kyle, who morphed in a flash of white.

"The Ape" yelled Jason followed by a flash of red.

"The Elephant" announced Luke followed by a flash of blue.

"The Giraffe" called Jeremy then being consumed by a flash of black.

"The Lion" screamed Trevor followed by a flash of green.

"The Panther" cried Natalie covered by a flash of purple.

"The Dolphin" finished Crystal, mophing in a flash of yellow.

"The Hawk" finished Maxine disappearing in a flash of pink.

"Zeo ranger I- PINK!" Kat started.

"Zeo ranger II- YELLOW!" Aisha called.

"Zeo ranger III- BLUE!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Zeo ranger IV- GREEN!" Angela added.

"Zeo ranger V- RED!" Jason shouted.

"Zeo ranger VI- BLACK!" Zack bellowed.

"Zeo ranger VII- PURPLE!" Emily finished.

"Shift into Turbo!" The Five remaining adults called.

At the lake, the rangers were able to get rid of the Plenguas easily. The trouble was with the raft creature because he was targeting the younger ones first, thinking they would be more easily defeated. They weren't defeated, but they were divided. Half of the rangers ended up on one the shore, while a few ended up in the water. The fight was not going very well, mainly due to Max not completely attacking the monster, but after a very long, and tiring fight, they all ended up defeating him, with little help from a certain pink ranger.

Zimitria on Delmed-

"Pathetic fools! Ha, with one less ranger, they seem to struggle! My little Max is doing perfectly! Once she helps me get rid of the rangers, all I have to do is get rid of her! But, if I were to get rid of her first, maybe the others would just disappear too!" Zimitria thought as she began thinking of her next attack.

July 15th, Lunch time, Kim's Gym

"Hey Tommy, I really need to talk to you about something, so do you think you could spare a few minutes and come over here to talk?" Kim asked into her communicator.

"Sure," was the only reply she got before seeing Tommy come strolling into the gym not even 3 minutes later.

"What's up Kim? You sounded weird," Tommy asked in a concerned voice to his wife who was lost in thought.

"I think that there is something wrong with Max…" was how Kim started.


	9. When Old Meets New The Chaos Begins p 2

Chapter 9 (When Old Meets New)….the Chaos Begins part 2

A/N- **_So SORRY_** that this took so long… and I'm also sorry to say that I'm having trouble deciding exactly what to write- I know what I want to happen, now I just need to write it out! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed- please keep it up! At this point, I need all the encouragement I can get!

Recap:

What's up Kim? You sounded weird," Tommy asked in a concerned voice to his wife who was lost in thought.

"I think that there is something wrong with Max…" was how Kim started

"Well yeah, I mean that's a given. Look how she's been acting these past few days," Tommy replied, looking a little lost.

"No, I mean like really wrong. She's been showing some of the same signs you and Kat showed when you were under an evil spell. It just makes me wonder exactly what happened to her," Kim explained.

"But, like you said, when could it have happened to her? She has always been with either us or the rangers, so I don't see how we couldn't have seen it happen," Tommy thought aloud.

Kim took a deep breath, and then added "since we don't know for sure, we should keep it between us. Er, actually, we should probably fill Alpha and Zordon in, that way they can help us figure it all out".

July 14th, later with the teens (at the Dojo)

While 7 of the 8 young rangers were helping out, one ranger was out in the park.

"Ok, does anyone else think Max is acting just a tad odd?" Crys questioned the group during one of their breaks.

"I do. Lately she's just been out of it," Jeremy added.

Murmurs of agreement were heard from around the group. That is, from everyone but Kyle, who just stood there looking angry. This originally went unnoticed, but Jase finally looked up and saw the look on Kyle's face.

"Dude, Kyle, what's up? Are you Ok?" Jase asked, which brought the attention from the Max to just him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, whatever," Kyle spat out bitterly, before adding, "I guess I'm finally figuring out exactly who I am and what my job is." With that, he turned and walked out of the Dojo, ignoring the calls from his friends, his 'uncle', and his own dad.

"Yikes! This is just getting worse and worse! First Max, now Kyle," Natalie pointed out.

After a long pause, Trevor glanced around, smirked, and added, "soooo….., who wants to be next?"

July 14th, Command Center,

"TOMMY, KIM, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Zordon bellowed when Kim and Tommy showed up.

"Zordon, we need to talk to you about Max," Kim said with all seriousness.

"Lately, Kim and I have noticed her being a little withdrawn, sneaky, and not herself…" Tommy added, but was cut off by Zordon.

"I UNDERSTAND YOUR WORRY. I TOO HAVE NOTICED HER FOCUS IN BATTLES DWINDILING. IT SEEMS AS THOUGH WE MAY HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS," Zondon said.

"See, that's what we're afraid of. You see, she seems to be showing signs that Tommy showed when he was under Rita's spell. It just makes us wonder if the reason she is acting this way is because of something Zimitria did to her," Kim rushed in one breath.

"GOOD OBSERVATION. THERE DOES SEEM TO BE SOME SORT OF ODD ACTION GOING ON. ALPHA AND I WILL LOOK INTO IT MORE, AND IF IT GETS TO THAT CERTAIN POINT, WE WILL RUN TESTS ON HER TO FIND THE TRUTH," Zordon said, ending the conversation for the time being.

July 14th, Park, with Max

"I wish I knew exactly what we are Max. I mean, we go out, you dance with someone else, we don't speak for a while… I'm getting just a little confused at this point," Aaron confessed as he and Max walked through the park.

**Aarons not that bad. He's pretty nice and all, but he's just not Kyle, plus my friends don't like him. Why do I do this to myself and them? **Max thought. **Wait I know. It's because Kyle is the enemy. I must do all I can to destroy the friendships!**

"Well Aaron, I'd be quite honored if you would be my boyfriend!" Max said smiling at him almost evilly. **Yes! I now have another way to turn the rangers against each other!**

July 14th, 3 PM, Dojo

The teens and Tommy, Jason, and Billy were helping out, either teaching or working at the desk when Kyle's communicator went off. The rangers were able to congregate in the break room to answer the call.

"RANGERS! TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER AT ONCE! THERE IS A DISTURBENCE IN THE AREA!" Zordon called.

"Right, we're on our way," Kyle responded as the group got set to teleport there.

In one flash, all the rangers were able to teleport there, well all except for Max, who was unable to due to something beyond her power.

"Zordon! What's going on? I've teleported there before! Why can't I teleport now?" Max half yelled into her communicator. **I bet Zimitria is behind this! Yes! This must be another part of the plan!**

"MAX, THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH YOUR LINE OF TELEPORTATION. OUR CONTROL OF IT HAS BEEN OVERRIDDEN, MEANING YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET IN HERE UNTIL FURTHER NOITICE. MORPH AND THEN TELEPORT TO THE PARK, WHERE THE OTHER RANGERS WILL MEET YOU," Zordon explained.

As Max went to morph, a troop of Plenguas appeared and teleported her out of the Dojo and into the park, where she was used as a hostage for the latest monster, Dellotrap, a cage-ish looking creature.

a/n 2- so there you have it, chapter 9 of this story! Again, I'm really sorry that it took so long!

Please review! You don't know how great it is for me to hear what you guys like and dislike about it!

A/n 3- (yes, this is the last one…haha) I also wanted to say that since I am now on summer break, I should be able to update more often. That is, if I get reviews, and if I am able to put my thoughts into coherent words!


End file.
